Lights of Sangheilios
The Lights of Sangheilios are a cult that have separated themselves from the governing body of Sangheili territory. Shrowding themselves in secrecy from most of Sangheili society, the cult is based on a planet well known to refugees, pirates, mercenaries, and other groups trying to hide. They follow a religion still based upon the Forerunners, but not with an ultimate goal of ascendance. They believe Forerunner arifacts, especially the Halo rings, give their possessors the ability to control the galaxy and defeat those who oppose them. They search the galaxy for Forerunner contructs to lead them to remaining Halo rings, raiding and scouring planets, inhabited by sentient species or not. The Lights of Sangheilios' leader is a veteran of the Human-Covenant War, and holds a hatred of Humanity, seeing them as vermin and has no problem attacking UNSC worlds in search of relics. Structure Leadership Ka'al Tel'julai Tel'julai is a swordsman from his state and the leader of the Lights of Sangheilios, and carries the self-appointed title of Supreme Commander within the cult's military. He commands the Lights of Sangheilios primarily from his flagship, the Fearsome Adjuticator. He wears a custom suit of armor, made to resemble that of an Arbiter, and wields a custom-made energy battle-axe. Daran Paranum Paranum is Tel'julai's second-in-command. He is the Fleet Master of the Fleet of Glorious Salvation and Ship Master of the Holy Savior. He wears a personal suit of armor, modeled after ancient Arbiter armor. Sardus Jardul Jardul is one of Tel'julai's top military commanders, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Brilliant Transcendence and Ship Master of the Ascendant Guardian. Like Tel'julai and Paranum, he wears a custom suit of Arbiter-fashioned armor. Infantry Commadant The Commandant is the new form of Sangheili Ultra. Each Commandant is from the same clan of Sangheili that have physical variations. These Sangheili have flaps of skin behind the jaw that grow out in a dread-like tail that is commonly decorated. Another variation is a third appendage on the foot that increases agility. Commandants wear an improved Combat Harness, colored a light blue. Officer The Officer is a Sangheili rank directly below Commandant and the successor of the Sangheili Major. They lead Minors into battle and carry out Commandant orders. Officer armor is a white-silver color. Minor These Minors are common in the ranks of the Lights of Sangheilios. They are defectors of the Sangheili military, continuing to wear their standard issue Combat Harnesses. The harnesses have been modified since the Human-Covenant War, and have different specializations for role, such as close quarters combat. Lights of Sangheilios Minor These Minors are Sangheili warriors drafted directly into the cult. They wear custom armor made of lightweight ballistic materials and carry out reconnaissance and hit-and-run attacks. Special Operations SpecOps Sangheili The basic Special Operations unit wears a harness similar to pre-Fall of Reach designs, with a crimson red coloring and more ornate designs. These harnesses are also Active Camouflage capable. SpecOps Sangheili often wield Energy Swords in combat. SpecOps Marksman The Marksman is a Special Operations Sangheili that acts as a sniper or reconnaissance unit, wearing specialized, light blue harnesses and often equipped with a newer version of the Type-51 Carbine or Type-70 Special Applications Rifle. The Marksman Harness has a wrist mounted tactical computer on the left gauntlet for battlefield analysis and is Active Camouflage capable. SpecOps Commando The Commando is a Special Operations assault unit. Their Combat Harness has a dark blue and purple coloration and has a small time period of Active Camouflage. Commandos can proficiently use infantry close-to-medium range weapons and explosives, such as grenades. They are often seen dual-wielding Plasma Rifles. Specializations Berserker The Berserker is a heavy infantry unit. They wear strong suits of power armor that have heavy shielding and durable plates. Berserkers are typically seen in close quarters using hand-to-hand combat to swiftly work through enemy forces, but can be seen using standard infantry weapons. Assaulter The Assaulter is a class of Commandant that specialize in strong, fast attacks against enemy forces. They typically carry heavier infantry weapons. Demolitionist The Demolitionist is a class of Minor that specialize in the use of explosive weapons and are identified by their red armor. Guardian The Guardian is a class of Officer that carry a strong shield with their offhand used in both offensive and defensive tactics. High Altitude/Exoatmospheric Ranger The HA/E Ranger is a class of Ranger trained for combat in the higher levels of the atmosphere and in open, zero-gravity environments. SpecOps Ranger The SpecOps Ranger is is a class of Special Operations Sangheili trained for aerial combat using a thruster pack. Their purple Combat Harnesses have a small amount of Active Camouflage capability. Honor Guard The Honor Guard are a highly trained group of Sangheili tasked with being the personal guards of the Lights of Sangheilios' top three leaders: Supreme Commander Tel'julai, Fleet Master Paranum, and Fleet Master Jardul. They carry a shield and Energy Sword and are identified by their bright red Honor Guard Combat Harnesses. While they primarily escort Tel'julai, Paranum, and Jardul, they can also be sent on special missions, similar to the Zealots of the Human-Covenant War. Mercenaries Along with a private army of Sangheili, the Lights of Sangheilios hire other species willing to fight for them. These consist mostly of the Kig-Yar and the Mgalekgolo. Jackal Since the fall of the Covenant, the Kig-Yar have reverted to their original lifestyle of piracy. A new subspecies of Kig-Yar, the Storm Jackal, have taken to being mercenaries, soldiers for the highest bidder. In the LoS, these Jackals are used in much the same way as the Covenant: common infantry, reconnaissance and scouting units, or snipers. Hunter The Lekgolo and their hulking Mgalekgolo colonies had a lot of respect for the Sangheili and their military prowess. This respect makes it almost natural that the Lekgolo willingly fight for Sangheili. Like their time in the Covenant, Hunters are deployed in pairs and are some of the heaviest infantry among the ranks of the Lights of Sangheilios. Arsenal Type-55